Blaine gets hurt
by Candyhead
Summary: Blaine gets in a car accident. Who will be there for him? Who will not be there? And does Klaine get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee.**

Blaine stood by his locker at the end of the school day when his mobile phone rang.  
"Blaine Anderson, who is this?"  
"Hey Blaine, Kurt here! How are you?"  
Blaine's hart stopped beating for a second. Kurt. _His _Kurt.  
"G- Good! Just being a regular boy. Eating, breathing and stuff, hah. Ehm… how are you?"  
_Breathing and stuff. Well done, Blaine, _he thought by himself.  
"Great! Rachel is so nice to live with, Santana a little less, but still okay, and NYADA is great. But was just doing some voice exercises when I thought, "I wanna hear my best friend's voice" so, here I am, on the toilet of NYADA, hiding from the teacher." Kurt's laughter was high and happy. Blaine closed his eyes. He missed Kurt.  
"Everything is all right here," he said, _except that you're not my boyfriend anymore. _  
"Glee club is cool, yesterday we sang 'We Will Rock You." That was awesome…"  
"Nice! Ah, I miss you, Blaine. Maybe you can come to New York this weekend, then we're gonna have some fun!"  
_I miss you too, Kurt, so much that it hurts. I miss everything about you and I just wanna hold you._  
"Yeah, I can come over. It's now… Wednesday, isn't it? I'll buy the tickets this afternoon."  
_Blaine, you idiot. You only miss him more when you get back.  
I can't miss him more than I do now., I wanna see his face, and not only over FaceTime.  
Don't pity yourself! You cheated on him!  
Because he never answered his phone! I love him!  
You know, I have a plan. You can't go on like this anymore. You go to New York this weekend, and you tell him that you miss him, that you are só sorry, that you love him and that you want him back. Then you kiss him.  
But what if he doesn't kiss me back? Then is our friendship ruined too! I don't want him to be my best friend, but I absolutely don't want him to go out of my life. Only the thought of losing him…  
_A tear fell on Blaine's cheek.  
_Maybe, but if he kisses you back, then you finally stop talking to yourself. Its's worth the try, isn't it?  
Yes, it is…  
_"Blaine? Is everything okay there?"  
_I'm trying to not burst into tears and I'm scared for what's coming.  
_"Yes! Yes, everything is fine. Hey, I've got to take the bus. I'll see you this weekend. Bye-bye, Hummel. Give Rachel and Santana a hug from me."  
Kurt chuckled.  
"Santana is not gonna like it, but I will. Bye, Anderson!"

Blaine still stared at his mobile Phone, a few minutes after Kurt has hang up. Then he put his phone in his schoolbag and he wiped the tear of his cheek. Then he grabbed his books out of his locker and hurried himself to the school busses.  
The school busses didn't arrive yet. Sam, Ryder, Marley Rose Tina's and some other kid's houses were in the same direction as Blaine's house, so they waited at the same bus stop as he.  
"Hey Blaine! You're late, and lucky that the bus didn't arrive yet." Tina smiled.  
"Kurt just called. Guess what, I'm going to New York this weekend!" Blaine said.  
Tina's smile became a frown. Blaine still didn't understand why she didn't like Kurt anymore, but Sam's reaction was positive.  
"Great, buddy! Gettin' your boyfriend back?" he said and he hit Blaine on his shoulder. Blaine smiled.  
Marley Rose and Ryder mixed themselves in the conversation. They never have seen Kurt, only heard the stories of Blaine and the others.  
Marley Rose said: "That song that you sang for him, a few weeks ago, was really sweet. Are you still in love with him?"  
Blaine blushed and looked away. Marley laughed.  
"I'll see that as a yes. Look, Blaine, you're a really sweet guy. You're nice to everyone and compassionate. I don't know why he wouldn't want you back."  
"Because I cheated on him…"  
Ryder nodded. "You did, but you've denoted so many times that you're sorry, and we all see that you really love him. Blaine, I think that you're one of the persons of the whole Glee club who deserves it most to be happy."  
Blaine's four friends nodded. Blaine smiled.  
"Guys, I am happy. I have you all. I love you, you are so nice…"  
Marley laughed.  
"Group hug!"  
With a lot noise and pushing they hugged each other. At the same time they heard the klaxon of the bus. Sam laughed, loud and happy.  
"Perfect timing!"

The Glee-friends toke their seats in the back of the bus. Blaine sat on last seat in the bus. Everyone except for Blaine was talking and laughing. Blaine leaned his head to the window.  
_You are so lucky with your friends, Blaine Anderson.  
Yes, I do. They gave me courage to see Kurt.  
The bus driver isn't a very good driver. See the bus go to the right and the left.  
I know.  
Did you ever think of it that it's weird to talk to yourself?  
Yes, but I started to do it when Kurt broke up with me. It keeps me calm.  
Don't be sad. If you're sad, I'm sad, because you are me.  
Yes, and "me" is crazy.  
Thanks.  
Wow, is the driver drunk or something? There comes a traffic light. Isn't he going to stop?  
I don't know. By the way, don't talk to yourself, talk to your friends.  
_Blaine sighed and smiled. He turned his head to Sam's.  
"Sam. Do you think the driver is crazy? Or is he just a pirate with a wooden leg?" he joked.  
Just then he realized that everyone in the bus was screaming.  
"Driver! Watch out!"  
"He's drunk! Look at his eyes!"  
_So the driver __**is **__drunk.  
Wait… isn't driving drunk very dangerous?  
Wow, someone paid attention at Don't Drive Drunk Day._  
"WATCH OUT!" yelled someone.  
The only thing Blaine remembered was the loud, squeaky noise of braking wheels.  
Then a loud BANG, and everything got black.

**What did you think? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee.**

_Blaine's POV_

It's so dark here. I can't see anything. I'm awake, but I can't open my eyes. A lot of tubes stick on my face.  
_I, your Blaine-you're-going-crazy-voice, am here, and I'm gonna help you.  
Great. How?  
Just use your nose. What do you smell?  
Hm. That weird, hopeless aroma that you smell in a hospital.  
And, Mr. Anderson, what does that mean?  
I am… in a hospital? Why?  
_Suddenly, I feel like my body is on fire. I try to scream, but I can't: my whole body feels like it is made of lead.  
_What is happening?!  
I don't know! Just don't move, maybe it will decrease. Where does it hurt? Focus, Anderson!  
_I close my mental eyes and take a deep breath. My mental face contorts of pain. Maybe my real face does too, I don't know.  
_My legs… both. The left side of my face. My forehead: it feels like someone is beating on it with a hammer. My right arm and my left wrist. My stomach hurts, like a thousand needles picked in it.  
Wow… that's a lot. What happened? You__** must**__ try to remember it!  
_I close my mental eyes again.  
_What happened what happened what happened…  
_I remember that Kurt called, and I walked to the bus stop, but after that… Nothing.  
A new wave of fire enters my body.  
_You've got to focus on something else. You know now that you're in a hospital. Do you hear something?  
Yes. There is a device on my left side. The only thing it does is beeping.  
_That moment, I hear that a door opens. One, no, two persons walk into "my" room. I hear they try to be quiet. They walk to my bed.  
_Try again to talk. Say something, or open your eyes. Wave.  
_I try, so, so hard, but I can't. I only causes me more pain.

The persons walk to the sides of my bed, they take each a side. Apparently there are a few chairs on the sides of my bed, they take their seats in it. The door opens again. This person doesn't enter the room, he or she stays in the doorway.  
"You have ten minutes from now, then you have to leave him alone. You know, you can talk to him. A lot of people who were in his situation, said when they woke up, that they heard some things everybody said around them." The voice of a woman, probably a nurse.  
_Yes! I can hear you! But… in what "situation" am I?_  
She closes the door and leaves.  
The persons (_who are they?_) say nothing for a minute. They both take one of my hands in theirs. Then says the person on my left side gently: "Blaine? Are you there?"  
_Marley! It's Marley! I am here! What's happening?  
_I don't say that out loud, of course, but it's nice that she is talking to me, although she doesn't know that I hear her.  
"Blaine," Marley says, "everyone is so happy that you are still alive! We were checking everybody to know or they were all right after the crash (_what crash?_), and Sam noticed that he didn't see you. So we started to look for you, when Ryder found you in the remained pieces of the bus…"  
She starts to sob. I feel her tears falling on my hand.  
"So Sam gave the whole Glee club a call after they carried you away to the hospital. We've sat there for at least three hours, while you were in surgery. After that, they told us that you couldn't have visit, and that you were in coma. We are the first two, after your parents, who may see you."  
Finn! How nice of them to come here.  
"Oh Blaine, Finn called to New York. I believe that you have more friends than you think. Santana answered the phone. She was in shock, Kurt almost fainted and Rachel bursted into tears, says Finn," Marley says.  
_Kurt._  
"Yes they did," I almost hear Finn smile (_it's so annoying to see nothing_), "and they took the first plane to Ohio. They arrive in three hours. Puck will come to: Jake called him. We are all so worried! Please wake up, that stupid coma scares us all…" The pain in his voice is almost touchable.  
_Oh no. I'm in… coma. Weird.  
Aren't you scared?!  
Actually, no. I'm not scared, because if I can hear and smell and the only thing I can't is move, then I will wake up, isn't it?  
Maybe you're right. At least you still can "see" Kurt this weekend, and he cares enough about you to miss a few days of school. Talking about that, which day is it?_  
_Wait… you're right. Kurt is coming. Only because of me, Kurt is coming. He cares about me. Kurt is coming! Kurt…  
_If I could use my eyes, I would have most likely bursted into tears. Like she can hear my thoughts, Marley does, and Finn continues talking, while patting her shoulder.  
"Kurt and Rachel thought the same thing as nurse Nathalie. Rachel said that I had to tell you that she loves you very much, and that she will be here as soon as she can. Kurt said… Kurt said that you're more to him than you will ever think, and that he loves you. That he misses you, and that the fastest plane won't be fast enough."  
I don't know what happens, but Kurt's words make me so happy, and move me that much, that I can raise the fingers of my right hand for a second. Immediatly, Finn raises his hand, with mine in his. Apparently Marley saw it too, because she lifts her hands too.  
"Blaine? Blaine? Can you hear me? We are here. Can you squeeze my hand? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, Blaine!" Finn sounds so hopeful, that I try it another time.  
But still, the only result is a wave of fire, and my body feels even heavier than first.  
_This is so frustrating! Finn, I'm here, don't give up on me! I'm not dying, I'm healing! I will wake up, I will.  
_Finn sighs.  
"It isn't gonna happen anymore today, Marley. We are here almost ten minutes, we have to go."  
"I can't," sobs Marley, "he looked so dead when we found him, and I'm still not sure or he will recover! Finn, what's gonna happen?"  
Finn releases my hand and grabs Marley's.  
"Marley, he will be okay. He is a nice guy, but he is very strong, too. I don't know how long it's gonna take, but he will wake up. I believe in him. Do you?"  
Marley stops sobbing, and it takes a few seconds until she answers.  
"Yes," she whispers.  
"Then we have to go. Bye, Blaine. We are waiting for you."  
"Bye-bye, Blaine. Please wake up soon…" Marley sobs one more time and then she stands up. They leave the room and close the door gently.  
Then I'm alone with the pain, my thoughts and the device again. I lay there for a while, processing the last few minutes. Suddenly, I realize how tired I am.  
_How can you be tired? You are now maybe half an hour awake.  
But I __**was **__in a car accident. I don't know what happened, but I'm most likely quite injured. I'm going to sleep, even if you don't like it. Goodnight, me.  
G'night.  
_I close my eyes, and while my body burns, I fall asleep.

**So… what did you think? Reviews and spelling corrections are appreciated **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee.**

_Kurt's POV  
_We were just watching a movie on the TV, when Finn called. That Blaine was in an accident. That he is in the hospital. That he is in coma. We were all so shocked. I could've expected that from Rachel and me, but Santana was kind of a surprise. Finn said that Blaine was in that accident on Wednesday, the day that I called him, and he called in the Friday evening. I'm pissed off that he didn't call earlier, although he was the only one who althogether thought of it.  
I'm confused. I'm dating Adam, but the ice cold shivers that I got when Santana told us the news, don't belong by "your best friend", do they?  
Now we're in a taxi to the hospital. They are all so nice for us here. I can just sleep in dad's house and Santana can stay with Rachel and her dads. We don't know how long we stay here, and for this one and only time, I don't give a shit about what NYADA thinks about it. I miss Blaine so much. I didn't see him enough, I didn't hear his voice enough. I love him so much, but I have to figure out in what way. The taxi stops before the entrance. Finn, who sits in the front seat, says: "I have already seen him: you can go inside. I bring your baggage to your houses and after that I'll wait in the cafeteria."  
"Lets go, sweetheart," whispers Rachel, "let's go to Blaine."

Blaine's room is on the third floor, the "intensive care". It's on the end of a long hall. It has a few windows with closed curtains, so we can't look inside, and I'm standing for his door, aggregating courage. Santana gives me a soft push in the back.  
"C'mon Kurt, it's time."  
I nod, open the door gently and walk in. Blaine's room in big. Both walls are made from glass, so he can look out the windows. His room is full with devices that _peep _and _beep _and buzz. The blinds on the not-curtained side are half open, so it's dim in the room. And there, in the middle of the room, stands his bed with him in it, helpless, unconscious and só fragile.  
_Oh my God._  
I have to grab the end of his bed to don't fall. He's so pale... The left side of his face and his left hand are bandaged. His both legs are plastered, just like his right arm. His mouth, that's used to be a big smile, is now a tight stripe, and over his forehead I see a big scar with about a thousand sutures. A whooping gasp leaves my throat and right after that, I burst into tears, with hysterical sobs and a lot of tears. Rachel holds me very tight, and while the tears fall down her cheeks, she strokes my back. Santana is still standing in the doorway. She doesn't cry, but she is very white. She walks into the room, and says: "Guys, sit down. I'm going to talk to a nurse. You can test your stupid theory now. Talk to him, maybe you'll feel a little better then." She leaves the room and we take a seat on both sides of the bed. The nurses dressed Blaine up in a thin t-shirt and white pants. They only make him look more dead. I take Blaine's left hand.  
"Blaine," I sob, "I miss you so much and I hope you don't have very much pain. I'm sorry we are so late, but we got just yesterday a phone call… Oh Blaine, I love you so much! I'm so scared!" My tears come faster and faster. Rachel looks at me, her eyes full of tears. She takes Blaine's other hand, and says: "Blaine… I love you too. I know we don't talk that much, but you're so joyful and nice that I always considered you as a good friend. Wake up, Blaine, please." And there we sit, Rachel and I, crying, holding Blaine's hands. Just after a few minutes I see that Santana is in the doorway again. She looks like she has herself in control again: her face is sarcastic again, like always.  
"Can you handle it if I tell you what his injuries are?" she asks. I nod. "Nine broken bones, three in the left leg, four in the right one, two in his right arm. Big wound in his forehead, an even bigger wound on his stomach. Bruised wrist, and the skin of the left side of his face is planed off. He must stay in the hospital for a while when he wakes up." She looks hesitant. "If he wakes up…" I remember that I wanted to ask Santana something. "Santana?" I say. She looks like she's very far away with her thoughts, but she winks a few times and looks at me. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering… your reaction surprised me. You always wanna show us that you're mean and numb. By the way, we know you're not. But when Finn called you, you stood there, quivering, your skin almost as pale as Blaine's now. You never showed us that you care so much about him." Santana sighs and sits down at the third of the four chairs. It takes a minute before she answers.  
"Before I was in Glee club, I always thought that I hated it to be happy, just because I never was. But then I joined it, and after a few weeks, I felt like I had a family. But there was some tension sometimes. Or we were gonna win the sectionals, regionals, nationals or whatever and there was some competition… who was good, who was better, who was the best? And then, little mister Sunshine walked in. First, I hated him, I still wasn't often enough happy and sometimes I still thought I didn't want to be. But Blaine made us all happy, he reminded us that Glee club was about having fun, that it was about sharing your happiness with the people you like and love. And then… I realized that some sunshine sometimes isn't so bad." She looks at Blaine with a little smile and then back at us.  
"I mean, I don't owe him my life, you know," she says sarcastic, "but I have the same opinion about him as everyone. His smile can make the world smile and that's why everyone likes him." She looks at me, "or loves him."  
A nurse enters the room. "I'm very sorry, but you have to go. We are gonna check the devices, change some stuff and take care of him."  
The old, sarcastic Santana stands up. "Let's go, Hummelberry."  
Rachel nods and stands up. I sigh. "We're waiting for you, Blaine," I whisper, "I won't give up on you. I love you."  
We walk out of his room. When I take one last look at Blaine, I know I leave there a piece of my heart.

**Sorry, I wanted a chapter from Kurt's POV but it didn't work very well… Next chapter will be better, thanks for reading guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee.  
This is the first fanfiction that I ever wrote and I'm getting so much support from a lot of people, that I wanna thank you all! Thanks guys and Klaine forever! :3**

_Blaine's POV  
_I'm still in my black darkness. Everything hurts, my body still burns and I feel just like a apple that is used for a game of tennis, but I feel that something changed. I feel stronger.  
What time is it? For how long am I here now?  
_You can find that out later. What do you mean with stronger?  
Stronger, like I'm healing fast. It feels good, like I'm actually doing something instead of lying in this bed and scaring my friends and family.  
_The door opens. Two persons enter the room. I hear a female voice, probably from one of the nurses, saying to someone else: "how long is this poor boy here now?"  
A male voice answers: "Almost two weeks. He has a lot of friends, one in particular. That friend is skinny, has brown hair and blue eyes. Do you know him?" "Yeah, I think so. The first time he was here, like a week ago, he asked me the number of Mr. Anderson's room. He introduced himself as… let me think… Oh! I think it was Hummel."  
_Kurt. Kurt. Kurt! He is here!  
_I'm so happy about Kurt, that I feel something in my fingers. If I could move, I would've started out of surprise._  
They're… tingling. That must be good! But… I feel something else now. Pressure, on my body, like I'm under a very heavy blanket.  
_The nurses walk out of my room, and right after that, three persons walk in. They take their seats around my bed.

_Kurt? Kurt, if it's you, I miss you, I love you. Please say something, let it be you…  
_"He's still very pale, but the tops of his scar look like they're healing."  
_That's Sam! I'm so dumb to not think of it that he would come. He's my friend.  
_"Yeah, but that's the only thing that has got better since the first time I was here, four days ago."  
That's a soft, nice voice, although it sounds sad. It's been a while since the last time I heard it, so I need a second to remember the name that the voice has. Mike.  
_Oh god, guys, I just wanna hug you all, I just wanna move and thank you for being here and let you know that I'm here.  
_"Britt, why are you so quiet?" Sam asks.  
_So it are Sam, Mike and Brittany.  
No Kurt.  
You are really crazy. There are here people for you, who you love and who love you. Stop thinking about Kurt, for just one second and thank God for your friends. Your __**friends**__, Blaine, who support you. You are being the worst friend ever now.  
_"I'm quiet because he is here now for two weeks. We are here with the whole Glee club and they didn't let us all together in his room because it was too busy for him. There must be something really wrong when he's asleep and more than three people visiting is almost too busy. I'm scared, Sam…" There is silence for a minute.  
_I didn't realize how smart Britt can be sometimes, although she is completely wrong. I'm okay.  
You're in coma.  
And healing.  
_Sam sighs. "Britt, I don't like it too, but like you said, the whole Glee club is waiting behind those closed curtains, and when you open the door they are there for you."  
_They came here with the whole Glee club… You was right, I was mean. I have the best friends ever…  
_My heart feels like it's gonna fly out of my chest._  
And they are so quiet. They must be scared that they wake me up when they make too much noise.  
That's kinda funny, in a really weird way._  
"They all can see Blaine, but not all in once," continues Sam. "I believe in my best friend, Britt. He's gonna be okay. But I think I can make you feel better. You know when Kurt came back on McKinley and Blaine sang 'Somewhere only we know' to him? Do you wanna sing to Blaine? I know you know the song."  
_Yes, Britt, sing, please. I miss the sound of music._

It's quiet again for a few minutes. Then, I hear Britt's hesitant voice.  
_**I walked across an empty land**__  
__**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**__  
__**I felt the earth beneath my feet**__  
__**Sat by the river and it made me complete.**__  
_Britt is silent for a few seconds. I can almost hear them look at each other. I imagine Brittany's hesitant face, looking at Sam, who smiles to her. I hear some noise too in the hall, like people are standing up from chairs. Sam and Brittany continue the song, while Mike, who doesn't know the lyrics, tries to sing along.  
_**Oh simple thing**_  
_**Where have you gone**_  
_**I'm getting old**_  
_**And I need something to rely on**_  
They make me wanna cry. I love them so much, but I've never felt more alone. I wanna go to them, I wanna see them and hold them.  
While Brittany and Sam are singing, I hear some voices from the hall that sing along with them. It feels like a push in my back. I start to pull the 'blanket' away. It's heavy, and my body only hurts more, but I have to do it. I **can**do it. Everybody in the hall sings now the song that I love so much. I'm exhausted, but I do not stop. The time goes fast now. They ended 'Somewhere only we know' and I hear Brittany in the background, saying that she knows a very sweet song that she wants to sing too. They begin again with a song and I am still pushing, as hard as I can. I hear the lyrics a little bit. The chorus is like:  
**_You've got this hold on me_**  
**_Don't wanna be set free_**  
**_So keep me safe and sound _**  
**_Right here with you_**  
**_You've got this hold on me_**  
**_And I'm yours to keep_**  
_**We lock ourselves away from everything**_  
_I'm breaking through. I don't know what, but I'm reaching something. It's bright, and  
white. What is it? Maybe a lamp.  
_I keep pushing. I'm burning, but Britt's tears fall on my bed and they stimulate me.  
_It's a very good song.  
I know.  
_They are almost at the end of the song, and I'm just thinking that I must stop, that it isn't working, when I feel **it**. I break through something… I break through the blanket! Can I finally see my friends and family?  
_I think you can, Blaine, and I think this is our goodbye. It was nice to help and irritate you, but let me warn you. I am almost sure that the pain is only gonna be worse when you wake up.  
Thanks for everything, Blaine-you're-going-crazy-voice.  
Good luck, Anderson.  
_My mental mouth smiles.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I feel my finger tingling again. But now… I can move my fingers! I raise them a little, look for a hand to hold. Someone grabs my hand and pinches it very hard. "Blaine? Blaine?!" It's Sam. I still can't move my lips, so I rub with my fingers his hand. "Blaine, are you there?" Sam again. He sounds so hopeful. I push harder. For Sam. For my friends. I can move the rest of my hand now, and I pinch Sam's hand lightly. I hear that Mike starts and runs to the hall. He calls a nurse.  
Suddenly I feel like I can't breath and I see the bright light. I open my mouth for fresh air but it doesn't come. It feels like I'm awash, and drowning. I'm almost at the bright light, that is above the water, and I'm almost fainting, but the moment that I close my eyes to fall into the darkness again, I break through the water surface and can breath again. I cough very soft. Then a little harder. I taste the air in the hospital. And then I finally open my eyes.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Is this a cliffhanger? I'm not sure... well, if it is, Sorry! :) (_And remember: Klaine forever! :D)_**

**The last song is really a very good one! It's name is ****_You've got this hold on me _****from Cassidy Ford, and here is the link:  
**watch?v=ahGA8oHgl6o

**The stripes in the end aren't important for the people who didn't read this before. If you did read this before, then I will explain in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Glee.  
Btw people, I changed a little part in Chapter 4. I put it between stripes. I'm sorry, but otherwise the story wouldn't be right :-\**

_Blaine's POV_  
I cough a few times. It is nice to breathe. I wink a few times and look away from the bright lamp that I look into. What I see now is the face of a tall boy, sitting on a chair on the right side of my bed. Why do I lay in a bed? On the left side of my bed sits a girl in a chair. They're both blonde, and look shocked at me. The boy holds my hand. "B- Blaine?" he stutters. "Buddy, you're awake."  
Blaine? Am I Blaine? Yes, I am. Of course. Why would I forget my name? "Yes," I say, and I smile. "Blaine Anderson, pleased to meet you. Who are you?" I wanna raise my hand to shake his hand, but I feel so tired, my body feels so tired, that I just do nothing and lay there. Why am I so tired?  
The boy laughs gently. "Funny, bud. How are you feeling?"  
Why am I funny? "Eh," I say thoughtful, "I was actually serious. Can you tell me your name?" He raises one eyebrow. "Blaine, I know you just woke up, but a joke isn't funny anymore after a few times."  
What is he talking about? I just want to say that I am not joking, but the gentle voice of the girl says: "Sam… Sam, I think he isn't joking..." "Of course I'm not. Why would it be funny?"  
'Sam' looks at me. He opens his mouth slowly, apparently forgets what he wanted to say, but forgets too to close his mouth. I look at him and smile politely. "Ehm, 'Sam', are you all right?" He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and looks at me again. I'm shocked about how much pain I see in his eyes. "No," he says, "I'm not all right." The blond girl looks at him and whispers: "Sam…" "Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask. He nods. He looks at me and I see a few tears in the corners of his eyes. "My best friend lost his memory…" he whispers. Suddenly he stands up and walks through the room, while he screams at me: "My frickin' best friend doesn't know who I am!" I see a few tears, falling down his cheeks, and he walks out of the room. The girl stands up too. "Blaine…" she says, and she goes after Sam.

A few seconds after Sam ran out of the room, a doctor and a few nurses walk in. The nurses don't look at me and start pressing buttons on the devices in my room and change things. "Blaine," the doctor nods at me and stands next to me. "I'm doctor Whale. I'm your doctor in the time you are here. How are you feeling?" I just wanna say 'I'm fine, thanks,' when I feel a wave of fire. In my body. At the same time, a thousand needles press at my forehead and stomach. The left side of my face feels like it falls off. I scream in surprise. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Make it stop, please, make it stop!" I yell at the doctor. "Please let the pain stop, please help me, please!" He keeps calm and nods at a nurse. She puts a needle in a sack next to my bed. First, it feels like she's shot ice in my veins, but after a few seconds the pain slowly stops. I sigh. "Thanks." "Blaine, do you know what happened? Why are you here?" Well, the pain didn't came from nowhere, so something must have happened, but what? I can smile again. "I was actually hoping you could tell me." I feel safe in this clean, white room, but I don't feel at home here, so I don't live here. The doctor looks right in my eyes. "You were in a car accident, and in coma for two weeks. Your friends will tell you the details. I am surprised there was nobody in your room when we came, there were always at least three persons here." I smile. "Really? Well, there were a boy and a girl in here a few minutes ago. The boy said that I was his buddy and funny and that kind of stuff but I actually don't know him. Do you know him? He was blond." The doctors raises an eyebrow, just like Sam. "He has been here so many times for you that even I know his name. Sam Evans, from Glee club and your best 'bud', like he says it." What's Glee club? Something like the Warblers? "I really don't know Sam, doctor. I'm sorry. And what is Glee club?" Suddenly, the doctor looks worried. "Blaine, tell me about the last day you remember. Think good and give me as much details as you can give me." I close my eyes and see the day again. "Well, I woke up in my dorm. I dressed up in my Warblers jacket and went to class, because it was a Wednesday, if I'm right. I sat next to Trent and during maths he told me about his friend Jason, who auditioned for a play and was so nervous that he was a total wreck. Then we had geometry. I sat next to Jeff. I still think he and Nick are a couple, because they are very cute together and stuff, but I think Nick won't admit he's gay. Then lunch with the Warblers, we got some pizza delivered and talked about songs for sectionals. Then I had biology, the only subject that no one of the Warblers does except for me, so I sat with this guy Chris, and he kept talking and talking abouy himself, that was a little bothersome but I'm sure he is a nice person. After biology I had French with David, who hates French but wants to have good marks so he didn't say very much and physics with Wes, and we had fun together because we both like physics. After school we practiced a song, 'Part of Me', a song by Katy Perry. So, that was fun. The Warblers are so nice, they are my best friends. Then I made some homework, watched TV, showered and went to bed." The doctor nods. "Thank you very much. Ladies, you can go," he said to the nurses. Blaine, I'm gonna talk to the people outside your room, and I will be back in a minute."

_Sam's POV_  
I walk out of the room, and after a few seconds, I start to run. I hear the voices of some persons, who call me. I run into the men's room and look into the mirror. Shit, my eyes are red and there are tears on my cheeks. I look like a girl, but I didn't realize I was crying. This really sucks. Blaine doesn't know who I am. Did he only forget me, or everyone here? Why? I need to take a deep breath, because in a few seconds a few guys will be here to ask me why I'm upset. I wash my face and whipe it with a paper towel. Ryder, Kurt, Finn and Joe walk in. "Dude, what's up?" asks Finn worried. "We heard from Mike that Blaine was waking up, and we were all excited, but after a few minutes we heard you yelling and then you ran out. Is there something wrong?" I lean at the sink, with my back at their faces, and say: "I don't know what happened, but Blaine doesn't remember me." I can almost feel them looking at each other. "What do you mean, bro?" asks Joe. "Just like I said. I was so happy that he woke up, but he introduced himself to me. What happened? Did he lose his memory? Didn't I mean enough to him to remember me? I know I sound like a girl, but he was in a frinkin' coma!" Great, that tears again. Finn lays his hand on my shoulder and turns me around, so I look right in his face. "Sam, you know that's not true. You two are very good friends, and this has something to do with the accident. But you've got to talk to the doctor now, maybe he can help Blaine." I nod and we all walk out of the men's toilet. The doctor is already waiting for me. "Mr. Evans?" he asks. I nod. "I'm very sorry for you, Mr. Anderson and all of you, but I need to know some things to help him. Can you please answer some questions?" "Yes" I whisper, but I clear my throat and say out loud "Yes. Ask me." The doctor looks in a map he brought. "Was Blaine always on Mc Kinley High?" he asks. "No, he joined us last year. Before that, he was on Dalton Academy. He came here because of Kurt who he was in love with." "And how long did Kurt and he know each other before he came to your school?" This time Kurt answers. His voice trembles. "We knew each other for half a year. Why?" The doctor looks at me, Kurt and the whole Glee club, who have no idea what we're all talking about. "Well," the doctor says, "Blaine told me about the last day he remembered. It was a day on Dalton and he didn't say a word about Kurt, so apparently it was before they met. Kurt, did you have other friends on Dalton, who you still have contact with?" he asks Kurt. Kurt nods. "Yes, I still speak to Wes and David and Trent and Jeff and Nick sometimes. Most to Trent. I have his number in my phone. Do you wanna speak to him?" the doctor nods.

_Nobody's POV_  
The doctor takes the phone out of Kurt's hand and calls the number of Trent. The phone only rings for a few times before Trent answers.  
"Hey Kurt, what's up? How's Blaine, did something change since the last time we were there?"  
"Actually, you don't speak to Kurt. I am doctor James Whale and I have some news. Are you with the other… Warblers?"  
Silence. "Yes. Shall I put the phone on the speaker?"  
"I would like that, I need your help. You see, Blaine just woke up."  
The phone is on speaker now, we all hear it.  
"Blaine is awake!" Jeff screams.  
"Shall we come to the hospital?" Wes says.  
"C'mon, quiet guys! He sounds too serious. Is there something wrong, doctor?" Trent asks.  
"Actually, yes. Blaine doesn't remember one of his Glee club friends. When he talked about the last day he remembered he talked about a day with," he looks in his map, "maths, geometry, biology, French and physics. What day was that?"  
The Warblers are all silent. They need a minute to progress what they heard.  
Then Nick says: "Blaine always had that subjects on Wednesday."  
"Great," says the doctor, "then he was right about that. Okay Trent, I have a question for you. Do you have a friend who auditioned for a band?"  
"Yes, Jason."  
"Okay. And did you all practice a song called 'Part of Me'?"  
"Yes," Jeff says.  
"When did you do that, boys?"  
"Doctor…" David says, "that was like two years ago. A half year before Kurt came to Dalton."  
"Thank you very much boys. I would like you to visit Blaine tomorrow at noon. I'll make sure with your teachers you can leave your classes."  
"We'll be there, doctor Whale." Wes says. "Bye."

When Kurt gets his phone back, he asks at the doctor: "B- Blaine doesn't even remember me?" His voice still trembles and there are uncried tears in the cornors of his eyes. The doctor looks sad. "I'm sorry, kid." "Oh, god. Oh my god… Blaine… No… That can't be…" he stutters. Artie, who finally gets what's wrong, says: "Kurt, you're not the only one who's sad. We're all Blaine's friends and you're being selfish." Kurt looks at him and stammers: "You're right, I'm sorry Artie, I'm so sorry… You're right…" And right after that he bursts into tears. Brittany holds him very tight to her while she soothes him. "Shh, little unicorn, he's gonna be fine, Mr. Broccolihead will be fine…" Sam looks at Kurt and at his friends. Then he suddenly looks very angry and he runs at Blaine's room. "What are you doing?!" Finn asks and he follows Sam. Sam points his finger at Blaine and starts yelling. "What the hell man, how can you do this to us! We are your friends! What's wrong with you!" Blaine looks shocked. "I- I'm sorry…" he stutters hesitant. And while Finn and Puck push Sam out of the room, Sam starts to cry.

**Okay, so I didn't expect this too. What did you think? Was it too much? Thanks for reading, guys! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Glee.**  
**In the last chapter in the end stood Tina. That wasn't Tina, it was Artie. Sorry for that, but I have a other part for Tina. Btw, I think she's a total bitch.**

_Blaine's POV_  
I'm so tired of this. It's been three days since I woke up, and I can't say that I'm happy about it. From the very first moment I opened my eyes, there have been people. Artie, Jake, Ryder, Quinn, Marley and some other persons whose name's I don't remember. And Kurt and Sam, of course. They all did the same. They told me I'm a guy who transferred to McKinley, so that I'm not a Warbler. That they are my friends, and that they love me. That I love them, and some more things. What I like. What I hate. And then in the end of our conversations, where I repeated and repeated that I really don't know them, that I don't remember them, that I'm so, so very sorry, they all had that in their eyes. A pain that kills me, from inside out. It breaks me, because I know that I'm the cause of that pain, and I can't help them to let it go away. I hurt so much people these days. Sam and Kurt are the worst. Sam often does the same. He tells me a lot about me that I don't know. I say I never saw him before. Then he starts to cry or yells at me, and some of his friends have to push him out of the room. The next time he comes he apologizes dull and starts again with telling me who I am. Kurt is different.  
Every time he walks into my room, he looks me very deep in the eyes. His are every time full of tears. Most of the time he says something like: "Blainey, I love you. I will hold on to you till you get your memory back. You mean so much to me, and you don't even know me." Then sometimes he looks at the ceiling, or a device, but never at me, and the tears start to fall. "Blaine. It hurts." He whispers then, and he bursts into tears. I apologize every time, and I don't even know why.  
Kurt is the worst of all. He clearly cares about me, but I can't care about him back. I've never met him before. And sometimes, I lay in my bed and I hear sobs. When I look at the source, it's Kurt, who stands alone and broken in the doorway.  
The reason why I get so upset about these people every time, is that they tell me things that I don't know about myself. I really wanna believe them, but that's hard when they tell me who I am and I apparently don't even know myself. So, it's very relieving that the Warblers came to visit me every day. The first time they came was odd.

_I'm just reading a book when a few guys walk into my room. My face goes in a second from a frown to a smile._  
_"Guys!" I say relieved, happy that it's not a crying Glee clubber, or even worse, Kurt. It are my real friends. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Trent._  
_"Buddy! How are you?" Wes asks. I make a weird face._  
_"How do you think I am? I'm awake now for eighteen hours, but I've never seen more tears in my life. I've never said more times sorry in my life, too. I'm so sick of it. The only thing I know is that we were practicing Part of Me and that Jeff stumbled over his own feet." I smirk. I like to smirk, I've only frowned this days._  
_Jeff chuckles. "Well, we can tell you that that happened, but two years ago." I sigh. "I know, but it's not very easy to believe that."_  
_"Blaine?" Nick asks. "Do you remember anything about the accident?" I shake my head. I don't, only a loud SQUEEEK._  
_"No. I really don't want to know it yet. I'm hearing so much sad things this days, I really can't handle any more sad faces." Suddenly I think of something._  
_"Eh, guys?"I ask hesitantly. "Why did I even transfer to McKinley?" The boys look at each other._  
_"Eh, you kind of fell in love," David says. Wes, who likes to tell the truth exactly, shakes his head and says: "Blaine, you fell madly in love with Kurt. First you were friends, but there was chemistry nobody could miss. And after a few weeks you were Klaine."_  
_"Klaine?" I ask. Trent chuckles. "Kurt and Blaine, Klaine." I look at them. I don't believe them._  
_"And in the beginning of the last school year, you transferred to McKinley, because you wanted to be with him all the time." I groan. "I must hurt him so much... Oh god. Is that why he cries so much? Am I his boyfriend?"_  
_Jeff shakes his head. "Eh, no. It confuses us too that he's so sad about it." I raise one eyebrow. "What happened?"_  
_They look at each other again. "You kind of cheated on him." Nick says. I look at them indignant. "I never would cheat on anyone." I say crotchety._  
_"But you did," Jeff says. "We don't blame you. I called you when it was just over between you two, and you said he never called you back. We all understood that you got a little alone, then."_

After that we just talked about happy things and they made me smile again. I felt home in their world. But, it's still a fact that my body hurts so much, because the doctor can't give me that fluid too much, that could be unhealthy, and I'm tired. So I am just closing my eyes when I hear sobs. Kurt. I sigh. What should I do? I should at least try to soothe him. "Kurt," I whisper, "come in." Kurt stops sobbing for a second, startled that I heard him, but then he enters the room. "I'm sorry I woke you up..." he says. I smile comforting. "I was not asleep. Sit down, please. Can I do anything to help you?"  
Kurt's face, covered with tears, looks at me.  
"You can listen to me..." he says hesitant.

**Not a really happy chapter, isn't it? I will get (a little, I don't know how much) better next chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Glee.  
So, I think this is a much better chapter than the past two ones. So... enjoy, I hope :)**

_Blaine's POV_  
"Okay, I'll listen to you. What do you wanna tell me?" Kurt looks at me and sighs. "I'm not gonna tell about you, or me. I'm gonna tell you about us."  
"Us?" I ask surprised. Kurt nods. "Look, Blaine. It's… how can I say this?" He looks thoughtful. Then he looks me in the eyes, and frowns.  
"I just can't believe you forgot me…" he says. "I was só crazy about you, and people say that you was about me too. But you cheated on me, you cheated, Blaine. I didn't believe it when you told me, but, then you started crying and the only thing I thought was: 'He really did cheat on me. Why?' Kurt's tears start to fall out of his eyes again. "Why went you to Eli that night? Didn't you love me enough to save my feelings?" Suddenly he spikes, with so much anger on his face.  
"Did I ever mean anything to you?!" he yells, while the tears are still running down his face. "How could you, Blaine Anderson?! I cared, about you, I loved you!"  
"Please, *,/Kurt, sit down again." I say. I pretend that I'm calm, but I'm mad. Kurt looks like he's surprised that he did that, too, and he sits down. "I- I'm sorry…" he stutters.  
"Now it's my turn to say something, Kurt." I say, and while I say that, I feel the anger growing in my body.  
"I'm not gonna apologize anymore, Kurt. Because, actually I don't believe that I cheated on you, and if I did, it was because you let me down. Maybe you didn't give me enough attention," I laugh rude, and it feels good, so good to let all the anger and sadness out that I've seen all these days, "or maybe you acted uninterested, and was that why I went lonely, because, I was your boyfriend, and you was in New York. You can tell me that I'm the meanest, worst person ever, but then I tell you that you're a purple duck, and we both don't believe that too. Admit it to yourself, Kurt, you blame yourself too, and you deserve it. You deserve to feel bad." I laugh ruder, and meaner, and I feel relieved. Kurt looks stunned at me. He opens his mouth, and closes it again. Then he nods, and he starts to sob, with shocking shoulders, and his face covered in his hands. "Y- You're right. But I wanna tell you something more. I met a guy in New York, Adam is his name." I almost don't hear it, because he's sobbing so loud, but I shrug, and he continues "I thought that I maybe was in love with him. But then I heard that you had an accident, and I went here as fast as I could. I saw you lying in your bed, and I knew I loved you so much, Blaine, só much. Thank God, you woke up but. You. Didn't. Remember. Anyone. And here I am, with an evil version of you, and I realize that I'm in love with you, Blaine. I'm in love with you." He looks at me for one second, but I look so cold at him that he covers his face in his hands again. That's weird, because he doesn't cry anymore. "It's hopeless, because, don't deny it, you hate me now. But I just can't stop thinking about… this," and he kisses presses his lips on mine. I stiffen. I admit, Kurt is a good kisser, but I don't want him to kiss me. I pull him away. Kurt looks confused, but when he sees the rejection on my face, he starts to shake.  
"No…" he whispers. He becomes very pale. "No, that can't be. No. No. No…"  
"Kurt." I say cold. "I want you to listen to me. I don't know you. I don't want to know you, because in my eyes, you're a mean, weak, weird little loser that cries way to much. I want you to leave and never come back. Go out of my life. Now." I want to cross my arms, but they still hurt to much.  
"Blaine… please?" Kurt asks desperately. I don't know what he asks for, so I shake my head.  
"Go. Now." I repeat. Kurt nods weak. The tears fall down again. I sigh irritated. Kurt turns around and runs out of the room.  
I turn myself around in bed and close my eyes. I feel good that I've let known Kurt the truth. I chuckle a little. It's funny. If I may believe my "friends", then would Kurt kissing me make me feel like I'm in heaven. I just feel good. And tired. And full of pain. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

_Kurt's POV_  
I run out of the room, my own hell, right in Finn's arms.  
"Whoa, Kurt, what happened? It's all right, everything will be fine…" he says clumsy.  
"No," I sob, "Blaine became the meanest person I've ever seen. Even worse that Sebastian…" I cry, and look at him. There are only a few persons left in the hospital, because it's like eleven o'clock in the evening. It's just me, Finn and Sam, who is mad at Blaine, but won't leave him.  
"What did you say, Kurt? Blaine is not himself now, but nobody is worse than Sebastian." He says. "He is, Sam. He said horrible things. They were true, but horrible to hear, and horrible to say." I sob louder, and tell them everything. After that, they are quiet for a few minutes.  
"He… didn't kiss you back? Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry for you. That must have hurt." Finn says.  
"Yeah, bro. We wanted to tell you something, but we didn't because we didn't know you were in love with him again. But… Blaine was totally crazy about you. He loved you, really. And I am not gonna judge, but I think that he'll take a lot back what he said when he comes to his senses." Sam says.  
"Just don't run yelling or crying into his room please, both of you," says Finn joking, trying to cheer us up.  
"That's the worst joke ever." I say sobbing. Finn nods, like he wants to say 'I know' and he puts me on a white hospitalchair. "Some water?" he asks. I nod.  
"What are you gonna do now?" Sam asks. "I don't know. Maybe... maybe we just have to give up. What if 'my Blaine' doesn't come back?" I ask hesitant, while I take a sip of my water. Sam looks shocked, and a little mad at me.  
"Of course he comes back, and we are gonna wait for it, because our Blaine would do the exact same thing." He says. "It's Sunday tomorrow, so the whole Glee club will be here again, and the Warblers come too. We must brainstorm a little. We will see, Kurt, but everything will be fine."

_Blaine's POV_  
_"Sam. Do you think the driver is crazy? Or is he just a pirate with a wooden leg?" I joke. _  
_Just then I realize that everyone in the bus is screaming._  
_"Driver! Watch out!"_  
_"He's drunk! Look at his eyes!"_  
_"WATCH OUT!" several screams._  
_I hear the loud, squeaky noise of braking tyres. Then a loud BANG, and everything gets black._  
I wake up with a start. There's sunlight in the room. It's morning, but I don't care about that.  
"Kurt…" I whisper, and the tears fall down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Glee.**

_Blaine's POV  
_"Kurt…" I whisper again. I remember everything. The Warblers, McKinley, Kurt and Sam. I have a great headache, worse than the normal pain in my head. I press the 'call-the-nurse' button. A few seconds later a nurse, nurse Natalie, walks into my room.  
"Yes dear, what do you want?" she asks. She looks shocked when she sees my face, covered with tears and contorted of pain. "Is there anything wrong?"  
I nod. "Headache." I groan. "But that's not what I need. I need a pen and paper. Please."  
The nurse nods and leaves. A few minutes later she returns with a sheet of paper.  
"Sweetheart, you look like you're in pain. You have five minutes till we bring you back to sleep. Your situation still isn't stable so you have to sleep a lot, especially with a headache." I nod. The nurse nods again, and two seconds later I'm alone in my room again. There are maybe some friends outside, but I can't apologize to them all now. I've got to do my stuff, because probably I forget everything when I wake up again. I swallow a few times by that thought, but I grab my first sheet of paper and start to write.

_Dear me, Sunday, 11:54 am  
it maybe sounds weird, but this is you who writes this. Now listen. You forgot everything that is important, like how much the New Directions mean to you and how much you love Kurt. I don't blame you for that: you had an accident. I don't really know how it happened, but an accident is not an excuse to be this mean to Kurt. You love him, please remember. I know I sound like everyone else now, but that's okay with me.  
You've gotta live with yourself, right?_

_Blaine_

This must be good enough. I fold the letter twice and write _Blaine _on it. I put it on my bedside table, that is full with teddybears, balloons and cards. Why didn't appreciate this all until now? I sigh. I can't blame myself, like I said in the note. I just got so irritated every time someone want to tell **me **who I am, but they all were right. I groan. That headache is terrible.

I pick the second sheet and write in my most beautiful handwriting:

_Dear, dear, dear Kurt,  
I love you so much! Please wait for me, I will come again. I am so happy you kissed me… I love you, Kurt Hummel. Till the world ends. Just give me some time to get that. Please._

_Forever yours,_  
_Blaine_

I fold this letter too and put it in an envelope. I put it on my nightstand too, but I hesitate for a few moments. I pick it up again and rip the letter apart, and lay down. I don't want to go to sleep yet, but I'm squint-eyed of pain. I close my eyes. I hurt my friends so much. I don't want to. Why has this all happen to me? And why do I have to entangle all my friends in this? A lost tear falls on my chest. _Oh Kurt_, I think. He's lost some many tears for me, and the only thing I did was treating him like garbage. I hear that he nurse enter the room, and a few seconds later, sleep floods through my body.

A few hours later

I wake up and yawn. I feel really good, but I don't know why. Maybe the doctor gave me some of that medicine again, or maybe it's because I repelled Kurt. I frown. Honestly, that doesn't sound very good. It sounds like you've hurt someone very bad. I look at my bedside table. There's a letter on it. From who? It says _Blaine_, but in my handwriting. I pick it up curiously. When I read the letter, I am angry, furious. "SOMEONE!" I yell at the hall. "I KNOW THERE'S AT LEAST ONE OF YOU HERE. COME! NOW!"  
There are some voices at the hallway and after a few minutes, Finn enters the room.  
"Hey, Blaine." He says. "Can I help you with something?" He says it so innocent, but I know he knows. I want that I could sit instead of lying, but I'm still not strong enough.  
"You know very good why I called you," I say fake calm, "this is so freakin' mean! Finn! How the FUCK could you?!" Finn looks shocked. Did he never hear someone swear before?  
"Eh, what, Blaine?" he asks.  
"OH, COME ON! Stop pretending! I'm so sick of you!" I yell. But I play the game along, so I show him the letter. When he reads it, his face clears up.  
"Happy that your joke worked?" I ask sour. "Funny. Very funny."  
"Blaine?" Finn asks, "Did you write this letter?" I cross my arms.  
"You know one of you did. This isn't gonna change my mind about Kurt or anyone, if you would hope that." I say.  
"Blaine," Finn says, with a crazy smile on his face, "I'm so sure nobody of us wrote this. We would never be so mean… Blaine, you wrote this! This morning, you was awake, and you called the nurse. We couldn't enter the room, because you had a headache. You wrote this, Blaine, to yourself. You _remembered_." He looks so happy. I sigh very deep and decide to play the game along. "You can show it to your friends if you want to," I say, "but then you have to get the fuck out of my room." Finn smiles and rubs my arm.  
"Everything will be okay, Blaine." He says, and he leaves my room.  
I'm still irritated a few minutes later, when two images enter my head.

_"I'll see that as a yes. Look, Blaine, you're a really sweet guy. You're nice to everyone and compassionate. I don't know why he wouldn't want you back."  
"Because I cheated on him…"  
Ryder nodded. "You did, but you've denoted so many times that you're sorry, and we all see that you really love him. Blaine, I think that you're one of the persons of the whole Glee club who deserves it most to be happy."  
Blaine's four friends nodded. Blaine smiled.  
"Guys, I am happy. I have you all. I love you, you are so nice…"_

_"So Sam gave the whole Glee club a call after they carried you away to the hospital. We've sat there for at least three hours, while you were in surgery. After that, they told us that you couldn't have visit, and that you were in coma. We are the first two, after your parents, who may see you."_  
_Finn! How nice of them to come here._  
_"Oh Blaine, Finn called to New York. I believe that you have more friends than you think. Santana answered the phone. She was in shock, Kurt almost fainted and Rachel bursted into tears, says Finn," Marley says.  
_Kurt.

This images feel so familiar. Why? It's so confusing. I have a headache, and I really don't feel good. Suddenly a crazy pain, worse than everything else, enters my body. I start to shake. What's happening? I try to scream, but my throat hurts to much. It costs me all my strength, but I can reach three centimeters and press the nurse-button. "Help…" I whisper again. A few devices start to _beep _and _peep_ and running footsteps enter my room. I hear screams from the hallway. They're like: "What's happening?!" and "Blaine!"  
I can't move anymore. The footsteps stop at my bed. These voices start to yell to, but it sounds compulsory, like a command.  
"The patient doesn't look conscious, but his eyes are open."  
"Reload. Nurse four, I want you to give him medicine two, six, eight, eleven and fifteen."  
I want to pass out, or die, just something to leave this body, filled with pain and horror. I try to whisper one more time "help…" when one device gives an uninterrupted _peep _and I fall in a big, black hole.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Glee.  
I wanna thank you all so much for the wonderful review's and PM's! They were so nice that I made this one so fast. I never thought I would have 20 followers, but now I have 50! Thank you so much, and remember, Klaine forever 3 :)**

_Blaine's POV  
_I don't open my eyes when I wake up. The black is so peaceful. The silence too.  
It's nice to know nothing for a few minutes, because I the only thing I do know is that I, when I open my eyes, go back to a world filled with drama. I breathe a few times very deep, open my eyes and force myself to think.  
And everything comes back.  
The pain. The burning pain that floods through my body and sets me on fire, if I'm not already dead. The accident, my friends, and me. The worst version of myself I've _ever_ seen. I've hurt everyone, literally everyone that cares about me. Kurt. Sam. The New Directions. _Everyone_.  
I don't cry, although the tears burn behind my eyes, but I start to breathe very fast, out of pure panic. They can't hate me. I never could live with myself again if they hate me now. Oh, God. I breathe faster, and faster. I need to go to Kurt. _Now_. I don't know how long I slept, and I don't try to think of what exactly happened. I can do all of that later, but now I have to do something far more important. I try to sit, and although I almost scream in pain, I succeed. I see that I'm stuck on a thousand tubes, devices and other stuff. I can't walk with them on my body. I know how stupid it is, but I pull them off. Immediately a few devices start to _beep _and in less than three seconds, there are two doctors and two nurses in my room. I feel like I'm dead, but I _have _to do this. With a lot effort and pain, I stand up, and fall on the ground. It's been so long since I walked.  
"Mister Anderson, what are you doing?" a nurse asks when she helps me to stand. "You absolutely aren't stable enough to walk around! Yesterday, your heart and stomach had a black-out." I gasp. That's heavy, but it can't stop me.  
"Please," I beg, "I have to go. I will be back soon. Please!" But the nurse shakes her head and everyone in the room tries to push me back on the bed. I start to struggle, and scream. Out of frustration, and because it feels like one hundred needles attack my stomach.  
"Please!" I yell. I find a hole under their arms and creep through it. That wasn't the right thing to do. I feel dizzy, my stomach hurts, my legs aren't healed yet and I feel horrible, but I open the door and am outside of my room. I look right in the faces of the New Directions, and behind them… Kurt.

I sigh relieved. Now everything will be okay. The tears finally start to fall. I look at Kurt. He sees me. Broken. Alone. Crying. And I see the rejection, made by anger and pain, in his eyes.  
"Kurt…" I whisper. I don't hear the screams of the New Directions, I don't feel pain anymore. I stumble to Kurt, wrap my arms around his neck.  
And I kiss him. I put all my feelings in it, from pain to love, from desire to anger. But Kurt doesn't kiss back. His hands lay on my back, but only to protect me from falling.  
"Kúrt!" I mumble, and I press myself tight to him.  
"Kúrt… Please. I love you, Kurt, I lóve you…" I push myself even tighter at him. And then he finally gets who's kissing him.  
"Blaine…" he whispers, "Blaine!". He pushes his lips on mine, his hand press on my back to hold me as close as he can. We kiss, and I taste his tears while we kiss.  
"I love you, Blaine. I'm so sorry, I love you, I love you…" he whispers, and he looks me deep in the eyes, and we smile and cry and are we are happy for one perfect moment.  
I can hear, see and feel again now I know that Kurt still loves me. I have so much pain I think I'm going to faint. The voices are too loud, the colors are too bright.  
"Kurt…" I say and I fall on my knees. Kurt makes sure I don't fall too hard. He takes my hands in his and lays my head on his chest.  
"Sweet, sweet Blainey, go to sleep now. When you wake up, we will be here." He soothes me.  
I nod and smile. Although I'm sweating pain, I'm happy. I close my eyes.

It's day when I wake up again. I feel someone's holding my hand, and smile.  
"Kurt?" I mumble.  
"Hey Blainey, how are you?" Kurt's lovely voice asks gentle. I smile.  
"To be honest, everything hurts, but I feel perfect." Kurt chuckles.  
"Blaine Anderson, that was the sweetest thing someone ever did for me yesterday, but never do it again. You're after three weeks still not… stable, and the doctors aren't too happy with you." I open my eyes.  
"I can believe that." I smile. But then I realize what he said. "What do you mean with not stable?" I ask. I see Kurt's hesitating look.  
"If you don't get enough medicines, thing can still go very wrong. Well, you're here now for so long, so that's harder that first, but still…"  
I swallow and nod. "Right."  
"So, you promise?"  
"I promise, Kurtie, but I want a kiss now." I smile. Kurt looks at me sparkling eyes and kisses me gently. I sigh.  
"Now that the nice things are done, I must do the hard things. Like, apologize." I swallow. But before I can say anything, Kurt lays his finger on my lips.  
"I freaked out because you are a lifesaver, and you was a jerk because you was confused. You don't have anything to apologize for. Understood?" he says. I nod.  
"Lifesaver?" I asks behind his finger. Kurt smiles.  
"You're a hero, baby." He looks so proud, and I know I'm ready to hear the story.  
"What happened, Kurt?" I ask. Kurt looks at me.  
"I think some other people want to tell you that more than I do. Wait a second." He says and he runs to the door. I hear him mumbling to some people, and after a while the complete New Directions, old and new, walk in. I can't help it, but I smile wide and hug them all.  
I just wanna say 'I'm so sorry' when Marley steps forward and says: "Blaine, don't apologize, please. You couldn't do anything about it. I'm gonna tell you exactly what happened, okay? Just hear me out." And she smiles sadly.

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Glee.  
Hey Gleeks, Klainers and Blainers! :) I really hope you all had happy holidays. So, I re-read this chapter and I decided it was too horrible to keep so I rewrote it. After this there will be one more chapter.**

_Blaine's POV_

I nodded, and tried to lay more comfortable, because I couldn't sit. Marley sat next to my bed and took my hand. While she streaked it, she looked far away with her thoughts.  
"Well, you know the beginning. The bus stop, the talking, and the bus came. It was so stupid that no one of us saw how ugly-drunkish the bus driver looked. So we sat down, I next to Tina, Sam next to Ryder and you behind us. So Tina and me were just fangirling about Supernatural," Marley blushed, cause she had a huge crush on Sam Winchester, "when the bus started to sway to the left and right. One girl, Lydia, asked the bus driver or he could slow down a bit and if everything was okay, but he only laughed like he was insane, so her boyfriend, Aiden, walked over to him and saw that he was totally drunk. Well, panic raised. We were all shocked and scared because we were approaching the traffic lights of a junction, and there was a huge bus behind us. The bus driver got a little sanity in the last moment, and he broke so sudden that we all bumped into the chairs before us. We heard a really loud BANG and the bus stopped. We got out of it as soon as we could… and here I'm gonna take a pause, Blaine. Because we need to apologize." Marley looked away from my eyes. I didn't see tears, because she was really strong if she wanted to be, but I knew she felt horrible about something, and I really couldn't think of what.  
"What is it, Marlove?" I had only used that silly, awful nickname once. She had just heard that her grandmother died, who she really loved, and Marley was devastated. I came up with that horrible nickname and it made her smile a little, just like now.  
"Blaine, we feel so guilty. Sam, Ryder, and me. We just thought you'd follow us when we walked to the front of the bus, and when we walked out. We didn't look around, and maybe we could have saved you… We feel horrible, and we are so, so sorry." Marley looked pleading at me, and Sam and Ryder looked at the ground. "Guys. What should I blame you for? This is ridiculous, really." I smiled, and looked at the Glee club. "I hope you already tried to convince them that this is nonsense, right?" I asked. They all nodded.  
Marley looked at me. She let go of my hand. "You don't know what to blame us for yet. But I'm gonna tell you." She sighed looked me right in the eyes. "Where was I? Oh, the BANG. So we heard that sound and the only thing we wanted was to get out of the bus and not look at what happened to it, but we felt wind on our backs, so a part of the back must had been ripped of or something, we thought. When we got outside we counted or everyone was there, and Sam reckoned that you wasn't. I was really a madhouse there, everyone had stopped and got out of the car to look what happened and if we needed help. We already heard ambulances and police cars in a far distance. Sam had to stay with Tina, who was crying hysterically, so me and Ryder pushed trough the crowd. I- we- Blaine, it was horrible. The half of the back of the bus was just scratched off and a part was on fire. We had to look three times before we found you between remaining pieces. It was awful, Blaine."  
I strocked Marley's back. Her face crumbled, but it was obvious that she cried too many times the last month to have any tears left.  
"Your face was… destroyed and your whole body seemed like a marionette from which the threads were cut off. We thought you were dead, for like two minutes, till the ambulances came. You was rushed into an ambulance and brought to the hospital and we didn't get any information. We waited the full four and a half hours that you were in surgery with the whole Glee club minus Tina, who went home. A while later a doctor came. He said that your body caught the weight of the front of the other bus, and that you were alive but in coma." Marley stopped and the whole room was silent. After a minute, I spoke.  
"So you think that if you had looked around I wouldn't be like this?" Blaine asked. Marley nodded. "Marley, you're wrong, very wrong. I don't regret this. I'm gonna be all okay, you just got some scratches and all my friends are here." I took her hand. "And if you still feel guilty, then you can buy and watch the whole Pretty Little Liars dvd-box with me." I smiled, and she smiled too.  
"Yeah, but Blaine, that's the problem," Kurt said, "not all of your friends are here. Kitty, Tina and Unique never came to visit you. They don't pick their cells up but they do come to school. They just don't seem to care." You could here the anger in his voice, and when he said it I felt a little hurt. I couldn't stay sad about it, though.  
"Guys, you may not realize it, but I'm happy. If they don't want to come, fine, but I have you and I love all of your support and just the fact that you are around so much. I am happy, and at this moment it's very hard to beat that. Look at me! Here I am, almost drowning in the chocolate, stuffed bears, books, dvds and other presents. It's like it's Christmas every day and the pain is less and less. In a few weeks I'm going back to school, and that's perfect because my life would suck without you." I grinned, proud of myself and the two horrible song references I made. Everyone grinned back and Kurt squeezed my hand.

**Believe me, this was hard. I just can't make a good chapter out of this, so you have to do it with this kinda-good one :)  
Liked the two horrible references in this chap? :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Glee.  
Last chapter! My exagerrated emotional good-bye comment is below :)**

Two weeks later****

_POVless  
_A few tears fell down Blaine's cheeks as he cried. "It's so sweet…" he sobbed, "that Jefferson finally sees Paige again. So sweet! Look at them hugging!" He rewinded the episode again and the Glee club sighed. It was a Friday night and since Blaine was out of the hospital for a week now, they decided to have a movie night. But Blaine already watched all the dvds of Supernatural and Pretty Little Liars with Marley, Santana and Kurt, the Vampire Diaries with Kurt, Quinn and Rachel, the Big Bang Theory with Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie and like that he watched all the series that had ever existed and nobody of the Glee club hadn't seen at least one season of some or another bad sitcom. Everyone hated Ryder for it that he told Blaine he had heard about a series called 'Once Upon A Time' and now they were all looking at season two, episode three. A few people were still glaring daggers at Ryder, who was mumbling: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He was looking concentrated at the screen, though, because he shipped Ruby and David and he simply "_knew_" that something was gonna happen between them **(Dream on, Ryder. It's Disney)**.  
"So, love, Monday back to school." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. He was laying with his head on Blaine's chest on the little red couch. Blaine smiled. "Yeah. I don't think anyone is gonna dare to throw a slushie at me. Nobody is ever gonna know this except for you, but I don't like all these series very much. Sure, they're nice, but it's way more funny to look at our friend's faces while they watch." Blaine chuckled. "Look at Sam, for example. His face crumbles every time Belle and mr. Gold kiss. I can't blame him for that, by the way, I don't understand that anyone likes them together. And everytime Ruby or Mary Margaret comes into the screen his eyes go to their boobs. He's scared of dogs too, you should see his face when big bad dog Pongo comes into the screen." Blaine chuckled again. He took Kurt's hand and played with his fingers. "And you go Sunday back to New York." He sighed. "I'm gonna miss you so much."  
Kurt smiled. "And I'm gonna call you as much as I can." They smiled, and were still smiling when their lips touched.

Three minutes of kissing later, Kurt concentrated on the series again and Blaine was just thinking. The last week in the hospital had been kinda fun. There had been constantly people walking in and out, and people had brought the weirdest board games from which Blaine didn't even know they existed. He had played Harry Potter Monopoly from Artie, he learned how to play hundreds of card games from Jake and Puck, he had played tennis with pawns and a dice (from Brittany, who thought real tennis was too complicated) and just won Settlers of Catan time after time. There had been one kinda uncomfortable moment, when Kurt and Sam both apologized for being so rude, and that Blaine said it was okay. They both were like 'no it isn't, we were horrible' so they sat there for a few minutes in silence till Brittany came jumping in and tried to start a pillow fight with a pillow that she 'found' under a old man's head. Blaine still grinned wide when he thought of it.

A few hours later they were sitting in a half circle around the bed, playing a 'dilemma' game. "Okay, Santana," Finn said and he laughed when he read the card. "Doing small talk on the beach with your maths teacher in a yellow Speedo or meeting your English teacher who wears the same bikini as you?" The group chuckled and Santana looked torn. "I think… ehm, the maths teacher. I could never love myself again if I wear the same stuff as Pearings! Ew." She fake-shivered and the group laughed. "My turn!" Santana said, and she grabbed a card. "Okay Sam, this one is yours. Not showering for three weeks or not brushing your teeth for one and a half?"

Several hours later, a few members of the club were sleeping all over the living room, but more than the half was still up. "Do I have to?" Kurt whined. "They'll never stop making fun of me!" Brittany chuckled in her Brittanyish way. "It was your dare," she said. Kurt sighed, put on the little, ugly hood that once belonged to Blaine's aunt and started walking around the room. "Trololololololololololololol" he sang and he stepped on sleeping Sam, who woke up with a start and bumped with his head into Kurt's knee. The pair both screamed "OUCH" and the people who were awake laughed their eyes out. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha trololololol" Kurt sang, and he stepped on sleeping Puck, who grabbed Kurt's leg and almost made him stumble. "Ouch! Puck I'm sorry, it was a dare, it was a dare!" he screamed as Puck chased him around the room. Kurt sighed deeply and walked to the last person, sleeping Mercedes. "Yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeye hohohohohoooooooh!" he sang as he stepped on Mercedes, who started to scratch Kurt's legs with her eyes closed. "Ouch no ouuch Cedes! It's me! Ouch! My leeeegs!" Kurt whined while he finally fell down. "I hate your dares Britt!" he said fake-crying and the Glee club fell over each other, crying out of laughing.

"Shall we wake them up?" Quinn asked whispering to her friends. She looked down on Blaine and Kurt who were snuggled to each other. Blaine's head layed on Kurt's chest and they were both sleeping peacefully.  
"No, they are so cute!" squealed Sugar, and she got four 'shhhht!'s from fellow Glee members. "Let's leave" Finn proposed softly. The others nodded. Finn took Rachel's hand, Santana Brittany's, Marley Ryder's **(Yes, Ryder's, because I like them way better than Jarley) **and the rest just grabbed each others hand friendly. They walked to the door, smiled at the pair, walked out of the house and smiled at each other. Blaine was right, they were soulmates.

**I wanna thank you all so much for following, reading and reviewing this story! The reviews often made my day and although it was super obvious that Klaine would get together you still read this :) *sniffles*  
It's weird that this story will be completed now after four months, but everything has an end *bawls her eyes out* (although I'm very good today with horrible references :) Recognized this one, AVPSJ'ers?)**


End file.
